Dragon Nest World Championship
The Dragon Nest World Championship is a feature in Dragon Nest which allows players from each of the five worlds in the SEA server to play with each other in a single Colosseum. This feature was launched in preparation for the upcoming Dragon Nest World Championship and was included in the 700.Mark patch. The feature is currently in its beta stage. Overview The Dragon Nest World Championship (DWC) is a PvP platform which unites enthusiasts from all 4 worlds (Greenwood, Springwood, Holywood, Westwood and Blitzwood) in one Colosseum. Interested players are allowed to test their skills and in handling their desired class in the PvP aspect, whether in optimizing one's character or in actual combat. DWC Character Creation Interested participants are required to have at least one character of Level 10 and above in any world. If eligible, a player can create 1 level 60 DWC character per account — this character does not occupy any character slots and does not require any free character slots to create. In the character creation process, the player is given a menu with the images of all Secondary Specialization classes, including spin-off classes. The name of the DWC character to be created can only be selected from the list of characters in the currently used account. Upon choosing the desired character name and class, the DWC character will be given a complete set of corresponding to the chosen class and 1000 Goddess' Medals to be used for the Colosseum Shop. Take note that Goddess' Medals cannot be earned in the DWC. A DWC character that does not belong to any team can be deleted instantly. Teams The DWC implements a team system where players must belong to three-members team to participate in main matches. Players can talk to the Colosseum Manager to create a team, or wait for invitations from teams that do not have sufficient members. In creating a DWC team that would join the Official DWC Selection, the name of the team must contain the letters SG for a Singaporean team, MY for a Malaysian team, or PH for a Philippine team. After creating the desired team, two additional members can be recruited. Opening the Community tab and selecting "Invite Team Members" will open a text box that will ask for the In-Game Name (IGN) of a desired player. If the invitation was accepted, that player's name will appear in the Community tab along with other members of the team. If a player wishes to disband one's team, opening the Community tab and clicking on the "Disband Team" button will open a dialog box which asks for a confirmation for the action. The process is similar for players who wish to leave a team, only with "Quit Team" available instead of "Disband Team". Teams that are disbanded will have all records reset and the name will be made available for other players to use. Meanwhile, players who leave a team will only have their records in that team reset. Match Setup There are three available Colosseum modes in DWC: Colosseum (Normal), DWC Practice and DWC Main Match. Main Matches and Practice Matches follow the 3v3 Kill or Fall Mode. In Colosseum (Normal), available modes are Combo Practice, Rounds and Kill or Fall. The Matchmaking and Queuing System in DWC Main Match and Practice Match are the same as Ladder Mode. Practice Match is available at all times, but has no bearing on a team's record. On the other hand, Main Matches can only be opened in certain times of a day. Team rankings can be viewed by pressing the / (slash) key by default. DWC Rules Character Rules *You must have a level 10 or above character in your account in order to be able to create a DWC Character *You can create only one DWC character per account *All DWC characters are level 60 characters, and you can only choose 1st specialization Job Classes *DWC characters can only enter the DWC Colosseum channel *You will not attain medals or Colosseum EXP from DWC Colosseum *Anyone can create a DWC team, but the same team name cannot be repeated *Users who have joined a DWC team cannot join another team *DWC character cannot be deleted if it is in a team *DWC characters cannot trade, send and receive mail, or PM with main server characters (PM between DWC characters is possible) Team Rules *A DWC team should not have more than one player of the same job (e.g. : A team with 1 Priest and 2 Swordmasters is not allowed) *When a DWC Team Member selects “Quit Team” to quit the team, the team’s records will be deleted but the team and team name will remain unchanged (Only the person who selected “Quit Team” will leave the team) *When a DWC Team Leader selects “Disband Team”, both the records and the team will be deleted. *In the event of abuse cases found in DWC tournaments, the team’s records will be initialized and the relevant accounts will be banned from participation (Cannot enter DWC Channel) *For teams with scores of more than 1800 points, a penalty of -100 points will be given if the team does not fulfill playing 10 matches per week. (e.g. If a team with more than 1800 points starts playing the match from 13th March, it will get a penalty of -100 points if it does not play at least 10 matches until 20th March.) *The penalty will be applied one week from the start of the matches if the criteria is not fulfilled. (e.g. When the team has started playing matches on Wednesday, the penalty will be applied at 6.30am (GMT +8) on the Wednesday of the following week should the team fail to meet the criteria.) Changelog * Patch Version 211: DWC character level cap increased to Level 90; all playable Secondary Specialization classes are now available for character creation. External links *Dragon Nest World Championship Microsite on Dragon Nest SEA Official Site. Accessed July 30, 2013. Category:Colosseum Category:Game Features Category:PvP